


性转paro

by KuroHika



Category: DoHifu - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHika/pseuds/KuroHika





	性转paro

性转paro

放学时间的校门口总是吵闹的，在每月最后一个金曜日的寄宿制学校更是如此——毕竟今天是回家的日子，来接孩子的父母和结伴回家的孩子们让门口更显的热闹起来。

这是当地的一所男校，因此在门口挤挤攘攘的男孩子堆里，那名金发的少女也就被衬托的越发显眼。

她的刘海垂下来挡住了半张脸，加上低着头的动作，让人很难看清她的长相。但男孩们的目光还是不由自主的被这个看不清脸的少女吸引了过去，刨去寄宿制男校难以见到异性这点，少女的身材也是一等一的：不论是双腿纤细光滑的曲线，卷起的制服裙下隐约可窥的挺翘臀部，还是那用书包也无法遮挡的，比同龄少女们发育的更为丰满的胸部——当然还有最重要的，站在男校门口的理由。

是谁的姐妹吗，到这里来等待自己的兄弟，或者是谁的女朋友，到这里来等待自己的恋人？当然也有可能是援交的女学生，光看胸部那下流的尺寸就知道……

议论纷纷之中，少女所做的也只有更加抱紧了自己的书包并深深地低下头去，直到有什么东西铺天盖地地落在她头上，将她与外界一瞬隔绝开来。

“之前不是说好在你们学校门口等我。”有个声音在黑暗之外道，“跑来把自己吓死很有趣吗？”

明明是劈头盖脸的责备，少女却在黑暗里带着没擦干的眼泪悄然笑了。

“因为想快点见到独步，一分一秒都等不了啊。”

书包被啪的拽走，接着手也被握住了。她安心的躲在黑暗里被动的跟着那个人离开喧嚣的世界，直到身边安静下来，黑暗的一角被缓缓掀开。

“要拿下来了。”

“嗯。”其实她有点不舍——这件外套毕竟还带着这个人的味道和体温，如果可以她很乐意在这个环境里继续待着。但是很明显，还是看到眼前的这个人更加重要：“呐呐独步！独步独步！”

“我听到了，你好吵，一二三。”赤茶色短发的少年还是一如既往冷漠而没精神的回答她，那漫不经心且充满敷衍的语气换成别的女孩大概会大受伤害。但金发的少女并没有任何气馁的表现，而是欢天喜地地向她的恋人送上了一个熊抱。

“那个，你的信我看到了……”她少有的表现出了些许羞涩，蜂蜜色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着自己的恋人：“一二三好开心！果然独步最好最喜欢了！”

“……收到别人的信出于礼节也要回复吧，就是这样。”

这件事要追溯到两个星期以前的周末，观音坂独步在结束了一天的拎包……约会之后，将他的幼驯染兼女朋友送回校门口的那刻。

他的幼驯染，在家附近以身世和美貌闻名的少女伊弉冉一二三，有一个众人皆知的秘密。

幼时的遭遇使她患上了严重的男性恐惧症，只要是与男性间的距离打破某个阀值，就足以使她窒息失声最终晕倒在地。这样的体质在心理医生等均介入无效之后，她便只能在离家较远的一所寄宿制女校寻找一块容身之地。

相对的，观音坂独步去了那所女校附近的一所男校。他也说不上来为什么这么做了毕竟他又不恐女，实际想来或许是放不下那个皮囊漂亮脑袋里却只有一包稻草的笨蛋吧。

在将她送到校门口并准备转身离去的时候，伊弉冉一二三却叫住他并向他递上了一样东西——粉红色的信纸，被叠成了一个手掌大的心形：“给独步亲的！”

观音坂独步觉得这个场景有点熟悉，稍微想了一下发现每年情人节伊弉冉一二三给他送好像是被称为本命巧克力的东西时候也是这个姿势。不过这个……大概是，信？

“……哦。我回去看。”于是他也用同样的姿势接了过来扔进书包，并把吃替换成看，“没别的事我就走了。”

“好哒。独步亲拜拜～”

“嗯，再见。”他再平常不过的转身离去，背后传来小女生们麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的声音：“哇哦一二三酱的男朋友真是超冷漠呢……”“我以为他好歹会亲你一下之类的？”“他真的喜欢你吗一二三酱感觉被骗了呢……”

这个世界上居然还有比一二三更吵的女人。他想。

又是一个周末，这对幼驯染小情侣还是和以前一样的度过——一起去喜欢的餐馆，陪伊弉冉一二三逛街，以及一起在甜品店点上一桌高热量的点心写作业。作业辅导自然是有的，但最后一般以观音坂独步替她做完为结局，作业真正的主人只负责塞上满嘴满腮的碳水并乐呵呵的赞美她万能的男友。

“你这白痴的脑子里除了稻草到底还有什么？”

“独步呀。”刚吞下整个巧克力甜甜圈的少女又理所当然的拿起一个沾满花生碎的，心满意足的咬了一大口：“有独步在我什么都不怕，包括作业。”

那时候的观音坂独步并不知道一人两份作业已经预示着他悲惨的未来，只知道他的女朋友是个白痴，纯的，比蒸馏水还纯。他托着下巴看着她在午后阳光下闪闪发亮的呆毛和金发，心想或许那就是从她空空如也的脑袋里溢出来的稻草也说不定。

漂亮的稻草和漂亮的女生倒也挺配。

之后的傍晚，观音坂独步例行送伊弉冉一二三回去学校，在校门口把书包重新放回她手上。

“下个星期回家，你乖乖在这等我记住了，再跑去我学校就等着挨打吧。”

“独步亲真是超～不绅士！但挨打我也喜欢！”

“你这变态受虐狂女……”观音坂独步感到阵阵脱力，“我走了。”

“呐啊……”伊弉冉一二三似是有点期待的眨了眨眼，但那句话还是被她吞回了肚子——观音坂独步是个什么性格她很清楚，所以也不打算为难他——“独步拜拜～♡”

嘛反正……反正最开始写那封情书的时候，就没有期待过独步的回信。其实自己也并不知道那种东西要怎么写以至于写的像周记，可截止到现在十七岁的人生里，有过恋爱关系的，真心喜欢她保护她的人只有独步。不是没有被问过为什么自己恐男却不恐同样是男性的独步——现在想来，那一定是因为在男性之前，那个人首先是“独步”吧。

她这样一边想着一边坐在自己的座位上打开了书包。练习册贴满了求解过程的便利贴，似乎是为了应对老师的提问而专门写下来的。看一看也能明白其中原理——大概。把作业本在桌上摞成一摞后她习惯性的扫了眼本该空了的书包，却意外发现了一样被遗漏的东西。

是一枚信封。白色的。

伊弉冉一二三只觉得自己的心突然开始狂跳。她用两指夹出那枚信封，草草地瞟了一眼。

“致 一二三”

她的名字被用平假名拼在了上面，原本可爱的字母因为钢笔的印记莫名的带上了些许锋利感。

伊弉冉一二三深深吸了一口气，强装镇定地拆开了它。

是回信——不，与其说是信，不如说那是一首诗。只写给她一人的诗。

她不自觉的睁大了眼睛，就像害怕漏看了哪个字符一样。

那是他们相识的十几年，成为恋人的几年，抑或是往后的日子，都不会从独步嘴里亲口说出来的话。

他只能也只会用这种害羞的方式告诉她，其实我有这么爱你呢。

她抹了抹眼睛，避免泪水弄脏了信纸。大概是这个动作吸引了周围人的注意，一个小女生冲她挥了挥手：“一二三酱，你怎么了？”

“没什么……”伊弉冉一二三一如既往的露出笑容：“看！独步给我回信了！”

少女的恋情是女校除了扯头花外最令人在意的事，也是女生之间传纸条卧谈以及一起去洗手间时的最佳谈资。几乎所有人眼中观音坂独步都是个和伊弉冉一二三八竿子打不着边的存在，不如说这两人如果不是幼驯染大概人生连交点都不会有一个。

伊弉冉一二三趴到窗台上，远远的望着那个人在的方向。身后是小女生们满含羡慕和惊讶或许带着嫉妒的议论，她把发烫的脸埋进手臂里，发现明明刚刚才分别，她就已经又一次疯狂的想要再见到观音坂独步了。

无法忍耐，无法等待，哪怕是一分钟哪怕是一秒，我想要见你，我想要去到你所在的地方，刀山火海在所不辞。

观音坂独步背着自己的书包又拎着她的腾不出手，半天才犹豫着在她头顶混着那根呆毛揉了几下以示知道了。伊弉冉一二三在他怀里又蹭了好几下才恋恋不舍地抬起脸，微微扭动着腰向他撒起娇来：“今天也可以去独步家住吗？可以的吧？”

“……嗯。”

观音坂独步没有说即使她不提出来也会把她带回家，不论是谁都不会放心这样的少女单独一个人住在那样的家里。

但是偶尔看看这家伙撒娇的样子也不坏。

他这样想着牵上她的手，往车站的方向走了没两步，就听到相当异常的咕声。

“……”

“干什么啦！”伊弉冉一二三有点脸红，“放学之后肚子饿了不是很正常吗！”

她的男友长长的叹了口气，发现和这家伙在一起自己就没能按计划顺利完成过什么事。他放弃了去车站的打算，换了个方向牵着她继续前行。

“独步？诶诶？车站方向是那边吧？”

“回家的车程要一个半小时，下车之后还要至少步行二十分钟，你如果可以忍肚子饿这种事两个小时我们现在就去车站。”

“……我不可以。”伊弉冉一二三耷拉着呆毛说。“但是会赶不上回家的车的……”

“我们可以坐七点半那班，我跟母亲说不要准备我们两个的晚饭就好了。”观音坂独步看着她那根似乎又有直立之势的呆毛和亮起来的眼睛，心中骤然生出在她头顶拍上一巴掌的念头。

二十分钟后。

“独步……”

观音坂独步低着头吃饭没理她。

“好想再来一份哦……可是再来一份一定会剩下的……”

“……点吧，剩下我吃。”

“爱你！”

又过去十分钟。

“独步……嗝。”

观音坂独步面无表情地打扫着被她搅和的乱七八糟的剩饭。

“我觉得我好了，我还能再塞下一个冰激凌。”

“……豚女。”

“呜啊好过分！”

观音坂独步把最后一口饭塞进嘴里看了眼表，距离七点还有一刻钟。

“走了，一二三。”

“诶独步又要去哪里……”

“冰激凌，拿你自己的份，我不会替你吃的。”

“亲爱的我真是要爱死你了——”

“在我被恶心吐之前闭上嘴一二三。”

在傍晚七点钟，他们终于可以走上去车站的道路。观音坂独步拉着伊弉冉一二三的手，看着她蹦蹦跳跳的举着冰激凌在开满花朵的树下露出无忧无虑的笑容。不论是树皮上凝结的树脂还是晚归的蝴蝶都会夺去她的注意力，这让他从很小的时候就养成了和她在一起时一定会拉住她手避免她跑丢的习惯。

有点像……撒欢的柴犬和狗链。他看着二人握在一起的手想着，差点自己被自己逗乐。

等到他们坐上车，天已经黑了下来。观音坂独步放下了车窗的窗帘，把伊弉冉一二三堵在里头避免她被过道来往的男性接触到。他听见一二三打小哈欠的吸气声，与她相扣的手臂很快传来她的重量和香气。

“困了吗。”

“嗯……嗯……吃的太饱啦……”

“那睡吧，到家了我叫你。”他重新把黑色的制服外套盖在她头发上为她挡住光，然后坐低了些来让她靠的舒服点。一二三很快睡过去了，观音坂独步沉默的看着她安详乖巧的睡脸，终于忍不住让她更加往怀里躺了躺。

他想起幼时的她满脸泪痕的样子，她裙衣下遍体鳞伤的样子。还有那一天她孤身坐在只剩她一人的房子里——在那已经不是家的地方——对他悲伤的微笑的脸。

他记得她扑进怀里的冰冷和哭声，绝望的痛苦的悲怆的，被她的笑容掩盖的，支离破碎的那一面。

“别怕……别怕一二三，我在这里，我会陪你的。我不会不要一二三的。”他听见自己这样说。

到家的时间与预计差不多，观音坂太太特意在门口等待两个久未见面的孩子。在确认他们不需要再吃点什么作为夜宵之后，第一个洗澡的机会被留给了伊弉冉一二三。

观音坂独步十分憋屈的在自己房间的门上敲了敲，得到嗯哼的允许后才把门打开了一条缝。

金发的少女只穿了一件他的衬衫，光裸着双腿坐在他的床上哼着歌吹着头发。但她丰满的胸部将男式的衬衫生生顶起了一个山丘，甚至能从有些沾湿了的透明部分看到她私密的两点。可惜当事人对此似乎毫无自觉，反而开心的冲他挥了挥手里的吹风机：“独步，可以帮我吹下头发嘛……人家好累了……”

“……那副打扮是怎么回事，你这家伙稍微有一点常识好不好，你一个女孩子好歹可是在……男的的房间里吧？？？”

“我当然知道，可独步是我男朋友，是不一样的。”她居然认真地反驳了回来，“而且我把睡衣洗了，独步的衣服又很软……”

清楚的认识到正常人和傻瓜不能交流之后，观音坂独步认命的接过了吹风机并扯过一旁的小被子盖住她的下半身。他暗自安慰自己，马上她就可以睡了，而裸睡有利身心健康。

但命运显然从很久以前就把观音坂独步作为了它的玩弄对象。

考虑到男女有别，观音坂独步又是伊弉冉一二三在这个世界上唯一全身心依赖和信任的人，伊弉冉一二三被安排住在了观音坂独步的房间里，而身为原主的观音坂独步则只有睡地板这一条路可走。他刚躺下没多久，就听见不远处床上的人窸窸窣窣的动静，接着是接近的声音，最后则是钻进他被窝的，散发着和他同款沐浴露香气的少女的身体。

“我的小祖宗……你就不能安生点睡上一觉吗？”

“人家已经睡得饱饱的啦。”伊弉冉一二三无辜的回答，“一个人睡好冷啊，半夜的话要去洗手间还会很黑，人家一个女孩子真的很害怕……和独步一起睡的话，独步就可以陪我了。”

观音坂独步几乎控制不住自己要在女性面前爆粗的冲动，“你明明除了男人什么都不怕的好不好？？？”

“但我不怕独步嘛。”

“哈，我早就知道……我在你眼里连男人都不是……”

伊弉冉一二三一时吐不出槽，“什么嘛，独步是男人这点我绝对可以肯定！我亲身试过的！”

观音坂独步真想现在地个震掉下来一块天花板把自己砸死。

那是一年前，伊弉冉一二三十六岁生日的时候，她第一次认真地向他提出了愿望。

想要成为只属于独步的东西。

我只是想要成为独步的东西。

她如此乞求着。为什么拒绝我，独步，因为我已经不是处女吗，因为我已经被人玷污了吗？

他看着她泪水涟涟的眼睛，终于绝望的告诉了她一直被他隐藏的秘密。

我想和你上床，一二三。但不止你想的那样。我是……我是伤害过你的那些人的同类，我不止想和你做爱，我还想折磨你，想蹂躏你，想把你捆起来，用夹子和针玩弄你可爱的乳头，在你的阴核抵上最高频率的跳蛋，在你的双穴插入尺寸可怕的玩具，让你在快感和绝望的地狱里哭喊挣扎，乞求我放过你，乞求我赐你一次高潮。而我会欣赏你痛苦的模样，在你的体内通过电流，让你在高潮时失禁，发出不成声的叫喊沦为只能含着我的阴茎才能安心的母狗。你明白吗？我从来，都不是你所想的温柔的男友，我只是个——

伊弉冉一二三却以亲吻堵上了他的嘴。

我分的清对你们而言我是宝物还是玩物。而我愿意做你的玩物——如果是独步想要的话。

从那之后他们渐渐一发不可收拾。对于缺乏安全感的伊弉冉一二三来说，与独步的交媾是她少有的确认归处的方式，而对正值青春期的观音坂独步而言，他的青梅竹马是那么的性感又惹人怜爱。他既想好好疼爱她，又想疯狂地折磨她，让她用可爱的声音不停的哭叫和高潮……

他低下头去吻上怀里的少女。她满是信任的接受了，兴奋和满足地回应着他，甚至主动拉着他的手去抚摸她仅用一件短衬衫遮蔽的柔软身体。

就在此刻，这个只有月光的房间是仅为他一人开放的美术馆，而世界上最珍贵的藏品躺在他的身下，她是他的恋人，也是他的女神，是他全部的温柔和全部的疯狂。

“一二三……”他恋恋不舍的放开少女，犹豫的摸着她因为滚烫而越显得柔软的脸颊，“确定要吗……”

“当然了。”伊弉冉一二三凝视着他明明在黑暗里却收缩颤抖的瞳孔，那是让她又爱又怕的事情即将发生的前兆，“来吧独步，只要你想的……我都愿意给你。”

就像女神低语的诅咒，随着话音的落下，她温柔的爱人无声的化为了疯狂的野兽。

衬衫被掀起来直到头顶，将她纤细的双臂狠狠抽紧缠绕，“一二三是好孩子，父亲和母亲……还有弟弟，应该都睡着了……所以你知道该怎么办吧？”

一二三乖巧的点点头，“我会好好忍耐的……”

话虽如此，她年轻又饱受调教的身体却并不允许她忍耐。独步轻轻舔吻着她细腻如天鹅的颈项，掐在她肋间的双手几乎能触碰到她的心拍。一路向下是少女发育丰满的乳房，因为满溢脂肪而柔软到不可思议的两团在少年指尖战栗着。一二三闭上了眼睛，她知道独步很善于调教她的这里，甚至有一次他只是玩弄她的双乳就让她达到了高潮。

“真是淫荡的坏孩子啊一二三。”他那样说着，捏着她的下巴强迫她抬起因为羞愧和无地自容而低下的头，“只是被玩乳头就去了，一会儿我插进你的时候你怎么办呢？或者，以后一二三喂养我们的宝宝的时候，宝宝知不知道妈妈在高潮着给他喂奶呢？”

“啊……”她忍不住低声喘息起来，“独步……轻一点……”

她知道恋人漂亮的手指正在怎样的玩弄她胸前柔嫩的两点，那双为她写下甜美情话的手，抚摸她的手，拥抱她的手——让她的乳头硬挺和绽放起来，指甲刺进凹陷的乳肉，掐弄拨动，一二三咬住嘴唇，胸口却不由自主的抬起来渴望更多折磨。她清楚的感觉到一股热热的东西正向下身那个开口坠下去，将她粉色的花园染的一片水光潋滟。

“嗯……”羞耻感让一二三还是发出了微不可闻的轻哼，但她的恋人听见了，掐住她腰肢的手伸到她腿间摸了一把，不出所料的满手湿润。这次他没有立刻对她进行羞辱，而是用食指抵上她的花核，随着嘴上吮吸她乳头的节奏揉摁起来。

少女的私花在这双重引诱之下很快汨汨流出蜜液，随着高潮的临近越发涌动。可他就像故意的一般，在少女喉中压抑的低喘即将随着高潮的到来冲口而出前，停止了嘴上和手指的动作。

“给不听话的一二三的惩罚。”他对上少女惊愕又恼怒的眼神发出轻笑，“还有时间，你可以慢慢反省。好好承认错误的话，也不是不能考虑让你舒服的高潮一次。”

“什么啊……”湿漉漉的乳头和硬涨的花核都让少女十分不好受，“反省……反省什么，一二三明明什么坏事都没有做……”

独步耐心的把她散落的金色长发整理好，在枕头上摆成精巧的半弧形——这让她更像是个女神了，赤裸美丽又淫荡的女神。他把她左耳的发丝别到耳后，继而趴下去沿着她的耳廓用舌尖描绘起来：“你只是做了错事，好孩子要学会反省自己。”

耳畔的水声和敏感度让少女本能的偏了偏头，这个行为明显引起了她男友的不快，耳尖几乎是立刻的传来被咬住的刺痛。他将她拖回，舌尖插进耳孔模仿性交的方式舔弄起来：“逃跑就更不乖了。”

眼泪一点点涌上来，她说不清是因为羞耻还是委屈，独步在床上——或者说，在他们做爱的时候，总是会变成另外一个人：专横，粗鲁，充满施虐倾向和控制欲，且绝不容许她一丝一毫的反抗。

不过每次结束之后他也都会抱着她道歉并陷入自闭就是了。

再说……虽然是这样，但独步从没有真正做出过伤害她的行为。相反的，每一次施虐都会让她的肉体得到极致的欢愉，湿透的床单就是最好的证明。或许自己才是真正变态的那个吧，被恋人虐待都会得到快感，再或者……这不就是他们天生一对的意思吗？

“独步……独步……”一二三低声呼唤起她的恋人，“下面……有点儿疼呢……”

她的求助行为很快得到了重视，观音坂独步放开她通红滚烫的耳朵，在她的耳垂上轻吻了一下便滑下去，开始检查她所谓疼痛的地方。

实际上他并不着急，因为她为什么疼他心里大概也有个底——那种程度的疼痛，一二三绝对可以忍受的。毕竟那不是出于什么别的原因，仅仅只是过度性唤起导致的充血而已。

腿被掰开了。一个女孩最私密的器官终于暴露在一名异性面前。虽不是第一次，但双腿大张的姿态还是让青春期的伊弉冉一二三有些羞耻，“独步……别看了……”

尤其是……她的下体，没有任何可遮蔽的东西。耻毛什么的，早就被出于美观还有什么别的目的而剃光了，青春期发育良好的少女身躯和幼女般光洁的阴部，不论什么人都只会评价她是个婊子吧。

好像也没什么错，我就是属于独步一个人的婊子。

一二三随着独步落在她阴户和大腿内侧的细碎亲吻低声喘息，下体充血的疼痛越发明显。好想要，好想被插入……狠狠贯穿我，让我被钉在你的性器上被你征服吧。只要……只要能被——“啊、独步、不可以，你在做什么……不、不要舔啊……！”

两片花瓣分别用舌尖描画还不够，本来就急不可耐探出头的花核落入她的男友口中，被灵活有力的舌头左右击打舔弄起来。这是从未有过的可怕体验，要知道在这之前从来都只有她为独步口交的份。现在这突如其来的情况和陌生快感让一二三直接失去了抵抗意志，只能无助而淫乱的呻吟抽泣着，任凭他欺辱她的花园。

好厉害，好舒服，不行里面好像又要……她弓起身子，企图阻止那股从深处冲出来的热流；可就在这时，她又感觉到独步的舌尖沿她的花核形状整个舔弄下来，在根部顺理成章一样的滑进了她的小穴。

“呃、呃啊……独……步……”她的脖颈禁不住向后仰出垂死的弧度，“那里、真的不可以啊……”

好像……整个人都，被含在口中了一样……一二三呆呆地想，她不知道自己的身体已经被汗水浸透，只觉得浑身都散发着炽热的温度，下一刻应该就会融化在独步嘴里吧。这次真的完全不行了，好丢人，明明之前都能……

她的手指紧紧抓着将她束缚的衬衣布料，那根湿滑又灵活的舌头就像蛇一样在她的小穴里钻探，穴肉不堪折磨抽搐不已，她却连捂住自己的耳朵不去听那因为吮吸舔弄而响起的滋滋水声都做不到。

这次真的……要去了……她迷迷糊糊地想，体内最柔软的地方酥痒难耐，只要再那么一下大概就……

在她循着本能抬起腰的时候，独步也一手抓住了她的大腿，轻轻吻了一下她湿淋淋的私花后便撤了出来：“很舒服吧，一二三？”

伊弉冉一二三说不出话来，情欲的滚烫化为无法得到满足的焦虑和愤怒，她感觉自己的身子甚至都在剧烈发抖：“你……”

“反省好了没有？不会这段时间只顾着自己舒服了吧？”

“看来是了。”小女友红着脸气到发抖的样子实在是很少见，对伊弉冉一二三的了解让观音坂独步丝毫不担心她会做出什么出格的反应，唯一的顾虑大概是她等下会不会叫的太大声。“一二三你，真是从不让我省一点心啊……”

“因为一二三什么都没有做错……”她说不清自己的泪水是委屈还是气的，“独步就只会欺负我……”

观音坂独步比她更没辙，尤其是她一掉眼泪自己就心软这点。他只好趴在她柔软的身子上替她抹去在眼角打转的泪水，顺便从枕头下摸出正方形的金属薄片在她面前一晃：“好了，现在听我说，一二三。”

“上次你答应我，会乖乖在你的学校门口等我去接你。可是今天你又跑来了。”

“我很高兴你想早点见到我。我也很想你。”

一二三把注意力从金属片上分出来，微微转头看了看他。

“你喜欢把裙子改很短或者领口开很大，没关系，只要你高兴你觉得自己很好看我就不介意。”

“可你也好歹用你的稻草脑袋想想，我那里是男校，那群一天到晚见不到女人的家伙好不容易放个风看到你会是什么反应？你知道他们都是怎么议论你的吗？上次那两个跟你搭讪想把你不知道拉哪儿去结果把你吓晕了的还不够你长记性吗？到底要我说什么你才能老实点听我的话？”

“那个……独步。”一二三眨巴着眼睛凑上来蹭了蹭她刚刚还恨不得咬一口泄愤的男朋友：“你刚才是说很想我吗？再说一次？”

观音坂独步啪地在她头顶又拍了一下：“别打岔，听我说完你个蠢娘们。”

“算了估计你也是左耳听右耳冒……总之不准你再跑来，我讨厌你被除了我以外的人盯着看，觉得校门口无聊就在宿舍等着我给你打电话再出来，如果觉得很闲的慌就……再给我写上次那样的信吧，我也会给你回信的。”

少年的声音越来越小，眼神也不再落在她身上。可伊弉冉一二三压不住的，咯咯的笑声又让他觉得快要恼羞成怒了。她侧身用自己光裸纤巧的足尖轻轻踢了一下男朋友的小腿，“独步，你为什么这么可爱啊？”

“啰嗦死了。”观音坂独步捏着她的下巴，“记住我说的话了吗？记住就张嘴！”

伊弉冉一二三乖乖张开嘴把嫩红的舌尖吐出来，如她所愿的，从金属薄片里取出的滑腻橡胶套被放进了她嘴里，而她则熟练地跪着爬到男友胯下，用嘴给那个肿胀的器官套上了套子。

无需多言，少年将金发的少女一把推倒在被褥上继而按住并刺穿了她。终于被填满的充实和满足让一二三禁不住呻吟出来，而她的恋人很快用手捏住她的下颌不让她发出声音。可那哪里是忍得住的事情，尤其是连续两次未能得到的高潮之后，没几下观音坂独步就感到包裹着的甬道变得湿润和痉挛起来，女孩的眼神也越发迷离：“独步……求你，人家真的好想去……”

“后果你自己承担哦，可不会给你休息的时间。”

“怎样……都好……”她主动将下体紧紧贴在他身上蹭着，“让人家去一下……”

想到她之后的反应，观音坂独步觉得这个请求也不是不可答应了。他托起她的腰臀，熟练的在她甬道的上方划了长长的一道，并无视少女剧烈的颤抖，将那里最柔软的一处又狠又深的顶了进去。

女孩发出不成声的哀鸣，整个人绷成了一张弓的形状。从子宫喷出的积液顺着契合处的缝隙和抽插滴滴答答渗进床单，也让少年的动作越加顺利起来。

“呜…啊……停、请停一下……”

“我说过我不会给你时间休息的。”观音坂独步残忍的回答，“直到我觉得够了为止我也都不会停。”

“而且别忘了，我弟弟就在隔壁，他会不会明天问起为什么一二三姐姐晚上一直发出很奇怪的声音？或者说父亲和母亲，会不会听见乖巧可爱的一二三被他们的儿子操的高潮连连呢？”他懒洋洋的语气听起来并不在乎少女的感受，“反正并没有弄疼你，区区的快感一定能忍住的对不对？”

想到那个自己看着长大的，和独步相似的幼小可爱的孩子，还有一直比亲生父母更加疼爱自己的观音坂夫妇，伊弉冉一二三只得将呻吟和喘息强行含在喉咙里。快感无处发泄，像是凶暴的兽啃噬撞击着用她肉体砌成的牢笼。一次，又一次，模糊的泪眼里她看着恋人深深冲进她，因为她备受折磨的模样而露出堪称扭曲的笑容。

但很好，这样就很好。她想。只有我见过这样的独步。

换句话说，他只会为了她而露出这副样子。

双手的束缚被解开，独步拉着她的手让她能够好好的攀附在自己身上。他感觉到少女在不停的摆动腰去迎合他抽插的动作，已经高潮好几次的甬道被刺激到毫无规律地抽搐痉挛。

“啊……不行了……”伊弉冉一二三小口的在男朋友耳边吐着气，“独步……好厉害……人家要死掉了……”

她知道里面那根东西也快到了，急躁的动作就是证明。其实有点想让独步把套子摘掉，但是大概是天生小心谨慎的性格使然或者理科生的通病，每一次她提出要求都会被骂你这个蠢女人。

“呐独步……”高潮临近时，一二三趴在独步肩上，迷迷糊糊的嘀咕着。

“什么时候……我给你生宝宝吧……”

她听见独步好像在笑，又好像不是。但也没时间让她确认，因为高潮来的如此凶猛，她又被独步含住了唇——其实没有必要，因为她已经叫不出声，也数不清今夜她到底去了多少次。她只知道独步在紧紧抱着她。

不知过了多久，其实只有小小一会，一二三被异常的细碎声音唤醒了。她微微睁开眼，任由独步把取下的套子里的精液倒进她因为喘息而微张的嘴里。

“多谢款待……呐，独步亲。”她这么说着，就此失去了意识。

第二天观音坂独步醒来时，时钟已经快要走到10的位置。他打了个哈欠下楼，观音坂太太正拎着包准备例行回她的母家一趟，门口则远远的站着观音坂先生——独步下意识的划了一下，在距离门最远的厨房门口发现了套着小围裙的一二三。

“几个点了你这孩子才醒？”她禁不住数落了两句她的大儿子，“小一二三可是七点就下来陪我干活了！”

“您不看她昨天在车上是怎么把我胳膊睡麻又半夜睡不着跑来骚扰我的。”

“独步哥哥！”少女像是撒娇地跺了跺脚，“好了来吃饭啦，妈妈做了很好吃的粥……”

“你几岁了还这么叫我，恶心。”

围观这对青梅竹马互动的观音坂太太很是愉快，甚至觉得她家老大以后的婚姻问题有了着落。“独步，弟弟和小一二三今天都归你照顾了，有空打扫一下家里卫生，小一二三做饭你不能光看着……”

“好的妈妈！”一二三迅速替他做出了回答。

观音坂太太摸了摸她乖女儿的头，又拍了拍她的儿子便和丈夫一道出了门。

“……昨天直接把你弄死就没这么多事了。”不幸被拿来和别人家小孩对比的观音坂独步忿忿地一叉子捅穿玉子烧，“女人的生命力真是顽强。”

“今晚你可以再试试。”与之相对一般，伊弉冉一二三趴在他耳畔，温柔的吐了口气。

“我的……独步哥哥♥”


End file.
